Ezria, Winter Wonderland
by divergent-little-tribute
Summary: Pure Fluff


Aria POV

I woke up to the howling wind, tapping on my window and begging to be let in. My bed creaked as I dragged myself over to my widow, the wooden floor cold against my bare feet. As my eyes focused, I felt a gasp leave my mouth, my breath literally taken away. Below me was a good four feet of snow, sparkling in the moonlight. Quickly I ran over to my bedside table and pulled out my phone, dialing the number I knew so very well.  
"Aria? What are you doing up, it's three AM…"  
"Go look outside right now!"  
"What-"  
"Just go look, trust me." I heard his intake of breath as he beheld the beauty outside his window.  
"Oh wow, that's amazing."  
"Yeah I know, I wish I could come over but there is no way we can drive in this."  
"Get dressed and be ready by your door in a half hour." The line went dead before I could reply, confusing me as to what he meant. But I obeyed, pulling on jeans, one of his warm Hollis shirts, throwing on some socks and lacing up my boots. I ran a brush through my hair and quickly applied mascara before grabbing my jacket, hat, and phone and making my way quietly to the front door. Soon enough I heard a gentle knock, and I was greeted by a snow-covered Ezra. "Hey, how on earth did you get here? There is no way you could have driven…"  
"I walked of course!"  
"You what? Are you crazy?"  
"Very." He pulled me in for a passionate kiss, breaking it to stare into my eyes. He took my hat from my hands and pulled it onto my head before helping me into my jacket, then holding my hand in his as he led me into the snow. As we reached his apartment, we stopped to look up at the falling flakes, each one more beautiful than the last. Suddenly I felt something cold down my back, looking down to see Ezra dump a snowball down my coat.  
"You did _not_ just do that!"  
"Hm, I think I did… what are you gonna do about it?" he said as his boyish smile played across his face.  
"I guess I could do this…" I grinned as I grabbed some snow and threw it in his face. Before long it had turned into a full-fledged snowball fight, each of us running behind trees and cars to stock up on our supply. I realized I had lost sight of him, and while searching for him I felt someone grab me from behind, lifting me into the air and spinning me around.  
"Gotcha!" Before I could respond, he gently laid me down in the snow, pinning my hands behind my head while saying, "Give up before you get completely covered in snow."  
"Never!"  
"Well, don't say I didn't warn you!" He started tickling me around the waist, stopping to throw snow lightly at my face. I managed to wriggle one hand free, grabbing his collar and pushing him onto the ground next to me, before climbing on top of him to hold his hands behind his head and throw snow at his face. This lasted for a few minutes, both of us fighting for control, before he rolled us over and pressed his frozen lips to mine. As I felt his hands caress my face, I let my fingers lose themselves in his hair, breathing in his warm breath against my frostbitten face. One of his hands traveled down to my waist, slipping under my jacket and shirt to find my skin, causing my whole body to tingle as we touched. We kissed for a few minutes before standing up, laughing at how snow-covered the other was. He came up behind me, lifting me up bridal style as he carried me to the building. As we made our way up to his apartment, all we could hear was the wind howling through the trees and our muffled giggles as we tried not to leave snowy footprints behind us. Once inside, he went over to make hot chocolates as I put a movie in and sat on the couch. He joined me a few minutes later, placing the mugs on the table before wrapping his arms around me and kissing my nose. I grabbed my mug, sipping the warm drink while he started the movie. As I put my mug down, he looked at me and started laughing, stating that I had a whipped cream mustache. "You have a little…"  
"Oh, I do?" I mumbled before moving to wipe it off.  
"No, I..." he leaned in to lick off the cream, shifting us so our bodies were pressed up against the end of the couch. He broke the kiss to finish licking his lips, while I sneakily grabbed a dollop of whipped cream onto my finger, smearing it across his cheek. "Hey!" he exclaimed in mock horror, before smearing some across my nose. I laughed and leaned in to lick off his cheek, only getting more cream on him from my nose. Many kisses later, we were finally clean, and settled back to watch the movie. I fell asleep about halfway through, lulled by his heartbeat. Later that morning I awoke to his lips on mine, his beautiful eyes twinkling like stars. "Good morning sleeping beauty," he mumbled quietly into my lips, deepening the kiss once he saw I was awake. As I pulled away, I looked outside to be greeted by a blanket of white. I walked over to his balcony, awe-struck by the amount of snow that had fallen.  
"Let's go outside for a bit!"  
"Mmk, let me grab my coat." I immediately ran outside, acting like a ten-year-old on their birthday, so excited by the snow. I lay down and start making a snow angel when I hear him laughing and holding up his phone, apparently recording the whole thing.  
"Hey, why are you laughing?"  
"You are just so cute when you get excited."  
"Come over here and join me!" He walked over and laid down, starting to make an angel when I crawled on top of him, my face hovering inches from his. As he leaned in for a kiss I quickly jumped off him and ran away a bit, stopping to look back and taunt him.  
"Tease!"  
"You gotta catch me if you wanna kiss me!" He gave me this exasperated look before chasing me down, trying to grab the hood of my coat but missing by inches and falling face-first into the powder. He was getting up, but I had other ideas, coming over and rolling him over into the same position as before. Instead of letting me leave this time though, he pulled my head down to his and we started kissing passionately. His hands traveled down my body to my waist, working their way under my coat as my fingers got tangled in his hair. We were probably making out for a good 15 minutes until I suddenly felt something hard and cold hit me square in the back. We looked over to see a couple of middle schoolers taking aim, and he quickly picked me up and we ran for cover, hiding behind some trees.  
"Hey, where'd they go?" They kids finally walked off, disappointed we had escaped. I began to walk away but felt Ezra grab my waist, pulling me against him as we started kissing again.  
"Found them, they're over here!"  
"Oh shit, here they come let's get out of here," he mumbled before pulling me after him as we ran for his apartment. Once inside we stripped off our layers and made our way to the couch to turn on a movie. I snuggled up to him as we turned on Frozen, him body heat warming my chilled face. He was such a romantic, leaning down to kiss me at all the romantic scenes in the movie, tickling my neck at the funny parts. The wind started howling again, signaling more snow to fall.  
"I guess I won't be going home tonight…"  
"Oh darn…" He leaned down and we started to kiss, Elsa's storm matching the one outside our window. "Hm, maybe I can just stay here forever…"


End file.
